Chill Out, We Can All Share The Planet!
Overview Jake, Jared, and Andrei go to the planet Kylmmys to find the stone, Alexandrite of Life. On the way, they found two colonies at war that are Necrofriggians. Now, Jake, Jared, and Adrei must help the two colonies make peace before they take it out on another planet, Earth. Plot 'Kylmmys' Jake: '''Aw man! I'm freezing, there's no stone to be seen... And we're out of cheese! '''Jared: Dude, chill! *giggles* Get it? Chill? Andrei: I know this is the place. I saw it in my vision. It's gotta be here! : Suddenly, Necrofriggians from Mykdl'dy attack and captured Jared and Andrei. Jared: '''Hm... Why do we always get attacked by flying aliens?! Why not giant worms... '''Andrei, being grabbed: Again?! Jared, being grabbed: What? Just a thought... Jake: Guys! I'll find you!!! 'Kylmmys (Secret Base)' Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: '''(Translated in English) Curses! Our planet is going to be destroyed! '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian 1: '''Well... I told you global warming is coming for us one day! '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: '''We must find another planet... Uranus? '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian: Nah... Ooooh! Look! Our censors indicate something! Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: What is it? Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian: It's a human. It's from the planet... Earth! That's it! Earth! Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: '''Yes. Earth is suitable. It's cold sometimes, and it's hot sometimes! Perfect! '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian: Yeah... But where can we find a space ship that can turn earth into a frozen planet where we can live in? Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian 2: Sir! We have found two prisoners. Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: Two? Hm... They could be useful... Bring them to me! Jared: Lemme go you giant... Butterfly... Moss... Thingy-With-White-Skin! Andrei: '''Don't make them angry, Jared. They are Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians. They have the power to freeze you or to turn you into icecicles! '''Jared: Pshhh! If they have "cool powers", why not their heads? Get it? Hot-Head? Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian: Grrr! *kicks Jared* Jared: 'Geeze! 'Kylmmys Jake: '''Oh man... What am I going to do? There's nothing for me to do! *falls down a cliff* Aaaaaaahhhh!!!! *transforms into Freeze* *makes a skateboar-shard* Skating like a pro! Wait... I don't know how to skateboard! *falls down the cliff* *lands* Ouch... '''Necrofriggian: Who are you? Jake as Freeze: '''Um... You first.... '''Necrofriggian: I am a Necrofriggian. Not the Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians, though. Jake as Freeze: Um... Okay. I'm Jake from the planet earth. I'm a human. Not the one's whith the name Heu Maan... Necrofriggian: So... You are a friend, yes? Then, welcome! *takes Jake to a cave* This is where we live! Jake, back as a human: '''We? Who's we? '''Necrofriggian: The others.... We were once happy fellows... Until the planet Mykdl'dy was destroyed. The Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians then suggested they live here with us. But peace didn't last. People were arguing. No white's, no blue's, eventually we became like humans call "White people" and "Black people". Jake: '''Oh. Racism. '''Necrofriggian: '''Very well.... Here... Is our base! *shows Jake* '''Jake: '''Woah... You ALL live in here? Wow... *sees a stone* Is that... The Alexandrite of Life! Yes! '''Necrofriggian: You need that? You can have it. That's just for display. We don't actually need it. Jake: '''Well... Thanks. '''Necrofriggian General: '''What are you doing? '''Necrofriggian: I am sowing the newbee the base. Necrofriggian General: '''Well, if your an enemy of the Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians, then you are a friend of us! '''Jake: '''So... You guys are going to war or something? '''Necrofriggian General: We are putting a stop to this all! They invaded us, and they over used our planet! Jake: '''Overuse? '''Necro. General: '''Yes. Global Warming has started. '''Jake: '''Oh... Global Warming. Hm... Hairsprays, huh? '''Necrofriggian: Exactly! 'Klmmy (Base of Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians)' Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: Build the rocket! Now! Jared: 'Okay, okay! Take a chill pill! *builds a part of a rocket* Well... It's going to take time... '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: '''Then do it FASTER! '''Andrei: '''Geeze... They're real hotheads.... 'Kylmmy (Necrofriggian Base) Jake: '''Okay. Those Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians took my friends. We're going to get them back and your planet! Who's with me? '''Necrofriggians: '''Us! '''Necrofriggian 3: But... We don't know how to fight... Jake: 'Oh you've gotta be kidding me! : ''Eye of the Tiger music plays : While Jake was training the Necrofriggians, Jared and Andrei were forced to build the rocket ship for the Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians. Eventually, the rocket was built and the training was over. '''Kyllmys Jake: *puts on gear* Okay. This might be our last stand... Heck this spot might even be where we will die-- Necrofriggian 1: '*gulp* '''Jake: '''But I know we can do it! So let's kick Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian butt! *runs to the Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian's base* Chaaarge!!!!! 'Base of the Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: Prepare your weapons men! Go! Go! Go! Jared and Andrei: (whispers to each other) Jake! Jake: '''Take this! *transforms into Mechanic* *makes a lazer* *shoots at a Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian* Ha! '''Jared: '''Jake! What are you doing?! '''Jake as Mechanic: '''I'm putting an end to this! Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians don't belong here! '''Jared: Don't give them that idea! Do you know where they will go net? Jake as Mechanic: Um... Uran-- Andrei: '''Earth, Jake! Earth! '''Jake as Mechanic: Holy McJustin Fieber! We've gotta stop the war before its-- Necrofriggian: REVENGE! *puts a bomb on himself* Gah!!!!-- 'Interuption' Security Guard: '''Sorry for this, folks, but there is too much violece here. You don't wanna see this. So, we re-directed you to the Cookie channel. '''Background voice of the Security: Oh my gosh! Did you see that! Bombs every where! People exploding! Blood everywhere! : 5 Hours Later... Security: 'Okay. The war has ended. You can go back now. 'Kyllmys Jake, walking: *sees dead Necrofriggians and Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians* Oh no... Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian: '''Why?! WHY?! *faints* '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: Take this *slaps Necrofriggian General* Necrofriggian Genral: Take this! *slaps Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General* Jake: STOP IT! STOP IT! Why do you guys have to fight? Why?! Andrei: Jake is right. We can all live happy. Necrofriggian General: '''No! Because of Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians, they brought global warming! Now, our planet is doomed! '''Jared: Wow... I kinda feel sad. I wish we could help... But how.... Jake: I know... *pulls the Alexandrite of Life* This can help! *makes fire* *puts the stone into the fire* It will work now... Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General and Ncrofriggian General: How? Jake: '''Just put it on the ground. Watch the magic. '''Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General and Ncrofriggian General: I'll do it if you do it. Okay. *puts Aleandrite into the ground* : Suddenly, cracks of ice disappeared, the heat vanished, and everything returned to normal. Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General: I guess we don't need the rocket anymore. Necrofriggian General: Maybe we can restart again. We, Necrofriggians and Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians can live together as one now, thanks to you three. Jared: No problem. We always want to help. Jake: Oh... Before we leave, can I scan you? *scans Necrofriggian* Primatrix: DNA obtained. Frappelinion alien was replaced with Necrofriggian DNA. Thank you. Jake: Wait... What?! Jared: '''So... You have to re-scan a Frappelian gain, Jake! Ha-ha! '''Jake: Man... I can't get used to this! So... If I scan an alien with the same powers, I have to delete the other one, and re-scan it? Andrei: Guess' Azmuth wanted to challenge you... Hehe... Anyways, we better go. Jake: Well...See a, Necro's! *goes into the vortex* 'The Unknown's Lair' The Unknown: '''Have you found any stones, Hunter? '''The Hunter: '''Yes, my lord. We have obtained two. The Spinel of Thunder and the Opal of Speed. Jake Grayson has obtained only one. '''The Unknown: Five more to go. We are closer than Salov ever thought... To unlock the ultimate power... And prize... The Primes 'END' Major Events *Jake, Jared, and Andrei stop a war. *Jake unlocks a new alien, but deleted Freeze. Character *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Andrei *Mykdl'dy Necrofriggian General *Necrofriggian General *Necrofrigians *Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians 'Villains' *The Unknown *Hunter 'Aliens Used' *Freeze (Deleted) *Mechanic Trivia *More info about the Primatrix is revealed. *There are only five Prime Stones left. *Necrofriggians or Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians don't actually have hair. Category:Episodes